Monster Hunter: The Chronicles of a Rathstone
by MaxTheRathalosTamer
Summary: This is the tale of a Legendary Hunter named Maxwell Alexander Rathstone and his many adventures, stuggles, and triumphs. Rated T for language and some other suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter: The Chronicle of Maxwell Rathstone.**

**Written by MaxTheRathalosTamer.**

**NOTE: I'd like to thank Capcom for making _Monster Hunter_. The game rocks!**

**SECOND NOTE: I started writing this at 3:37 in the morning, so bear with me…**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Team.**

The air is dry, the morning sun beats down on the scorching sand, and the sound of a pack of Genprey can be heard in the distance. In this arid Desert, Five hunters are hidden safely near a shady oasis, prepare to Capture a true Desert Wyvern: The Diablos! This pack of hunters is led by the Hero of our Story. His name is Maxwell Alexander Rathstone, a true Monster Hunting Prodigy, waking up after a long journey their base. The 6-foot hunter rises from his cot with his brown hair messy from rolling around in his cot. He walks over to his Rathalos Scale Suit of Armor, puts on his Armor, grabs his Sword-Wyvern Blade "Maple"-, and leaves his cot to rally his team.

"Wake up, Assholes! That Diablos ain't gonna hunt itself!" Maxwell yells. Maxwell looks at his reflection in the Oasis with his Rathalos-Like Eyes. He drinks some water from the Oasis. The water has a clean and crisp taste.

"Ugh!" grunts another voice! "Why the Hell did you have to wake me up so early?!" A tall, black haired brute walks up to Max in full Nargacuga Armor with a Hidden Blaze on his back. "I should kick yer' ass for that."

Maxwell then replies, "Oh quit your whining Drack. Besides, I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass. I have multiple times anyway". "Those were all flukes!" Drack replies. "Yeah, cause most of the time you're too drunk to fight back-" Maxwell remarks. "-Which is 90% of the time."

Drack, agreeing, shrugs "Yeah, whatever. I can't really argue with fact."

Without skipping a beat, a curvy, tan huntress in Gigginox struts up to the duo with a young—almost teenage—huntress, wearing Great Baggi armor trailing behind her. The woman gestures to Drack "Oh, is that the sound of a stupid drunk in the distance?"

Drack fires back "No I think your mistaking that with a talentless Harlot."

"You're just jealous because you'll never get something as sexy as me in your lifetime."

"Sam, if you were the best I'd ever be able to GET in my life, I'd cut my own throat right now."

Before the argument could heat up more, Maxwell steps in. "Hey it's too early for me to kick both of your asses, so I'll just put you both in time-out instead if both of you don't shut the fuck up!"

Sam then replies "Hmph! somebody woke up on the wrong side of the pillow."

"I don't need you two bickering like Jaggi in front of the Rookie! I'm pretty sure she doesn't really feel like hearing it either."

The Rookie then steps in "Umm… G-Good-Morning Mentor…"

Maxwell comments on her formal greeting "Mentor? Please I'm only, what, 2-3 years older than you? Just call me Max."

The Rookie then politely nods. Maxwell then turns to the others, "Alright. If everyone's ready to head out, let's Move! Bo is waiting for us."

Sam then asks "Yeah where the Hell is that trigger-happy nerd anyway?"

Maxwell then replies "I sent him on a little scouting mission. Ya know, to cover some ground."

"Hmph, whatever" grunts Drack. "Let's just get moving already!"

The Quartet leaves their shady spot near the Oasis and prepare for the challenging quest ahead.

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: DIABLOS! THE DESERT'S DEVIL!**

**PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING, OR IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS.**

**DON'T WORRY, THE ACTION IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER.**

**THANKS FOR READING, SEE YA SOON!**

**-MaxTheRathalosTamer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter: The Chronicle of Maxwell Rathstone.**

**Written by MaxTheRathalosTamer.**

**Chapter 2: Diablos! The Desert's Devil!**

**NOTE: I apologize on how short that last chapter was. Hold on to your hats folks! This'll be a long one!**

We continue the tale with our brave quartet leaving the comfort and safety of the Oasis to go into the Desert to Battle and Capture the mighty Diablos. Their first task, however, is to regroup with their gunner, Bo. 20 minutes pass until the group finds him. He is a agile man sporting his Barioth Armor and Blizzard Cannon. Drack decides to spook the Gunner.

"BOO!" shouts Drack. Startled, the Gunner turns around and shoots Drack, point blank in the foot. Sam falls to the ground laughing hysterically. Luckily the round in Bo's Magazine was only a paint round.

"YAAAAA! Dammit Bo!"

"Shit, Drack! Don't Freaking Startle me like that!" replied the annoyed Bo.

"HAHAHAHAHA Nice Shot, Bo!" yells Sam.

Maxwell then steps in "Enough! Sorry about that Bo."

"No worries" The Gunner Replies.

Drack shoots up, "WHAAA?! He SHOT me! And you're apologizing to him?!"

"Well yeah..." answers the young leader "you were asking for it. And lighten up, it was pretty funny!"

Drack then cleaned the paint off of his armor while muttering curse words.

"So Bo. Any status on our target?" asked Maxwell.

The Gunner replies, "Eh, not too much… I will say though, were pretty close to it. I mean were in its territory right now."

"Excellent, so it wont be too long—"

The Ground begins to shake. And a strong presence can be felt. The whole team unsheathes their weapons. The Diablos draws near.

"Alright guys, Get Ready!" commanded Max.

The Rookie then asks Maxwell "Sir, I've never seen a Diablos. How big of a monster is it?"

"Oh, you're about to find out!" replied the Long sword Wielder. "Bo! You got the paint rounds ready?"

"Yeah! Were good!" replied the gunner.

"Alright then, ready or not guys, Here it comes!"

WOOSH! Out of the sand jumps out the Mighty Diablos. The giant 25- foot Wyvern stood with two powerful legs, giant wings and two massive horns strong enough to break through giant boulders! The beast was certainly angry at the hunters for trespassing his territory and was prepared to kill the trespassers.

"You think it's upset?" Sam sarcastically asks Bo.

The Diablos unleashes a Powerful Roar!

"Oh yeah! Without a doubt!" Bo replies.

The hunters cover their ears from the deafening Roar. Maxwell Stands with his Long sword in one hand with unbreakable Confidence

"Alright Hunters! Stand your Ground! Were gonna bring this Motherfucker back to Akadeon with us!"

Bo fires a paint round at the Diablos to keep track of it, and the other four hunters charge to strike the Diablos down! The Battle Has Begun.

Maxwell and the Rookie attack the Diablos on the right side, and Drack and Sam strike the Diablos from the left, while Bo shoots the Diablos with both Ice and explosive rounds. The Diablos then makes a giant sweep with his horns and sweeps the Rookie and Drack off of their feet. Drack lands on the ground hard and the rookie lands on top of him.

"OOOMPH!"

"I'm sorry Drack!" says the blushing newbie.

"Don't worry princess, just GET OFF OF ME!" Drack yells.

The rookie jumps off of Drack, picks up her Hypno Knife and returns to the fight!

The Diablos attempts to attack Sam but she blocks the attacks with her shield, and strikes the Diablo again with her Shadow Javelin.

"Sam!" yells Maxwell, "Be careful with the venom in your lance, we need it alive!"

"Right, Sorry!" she replies.

The Diablos then ends its focus on Sam and stares Maxwell down. Maxwell accepts the challenge and his Blade is engulfed in a Flame.

"Ohoho, Bring it on, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The Diablos then charges at the Lone Hunter and prepares to impale him with his two horns. Maxwell then jumps in the air, at the perfect moment and lands on top of the giant Diablos and unleashes a Spirit Combo on the Diablo's Back.

The Diablos screams in agony and pain and attempts to shake Maxwell off of his back but to no avail. The Brave Hunter would not fall. He kept attacking the Diablos and then the monster finally threw Maxwell off of its back and the hunter lands on his feet. The Diablos then decides to make a desperate move and burrows underground.

Maxwell then yells to his teammates, "Guys It's Wounded! Throw the Sonic Bomb!"

Drack pulls out a Sonic Bomb, throws it and yells "Cover your Ears!"

SCREECH! The Diablos jumps out of the ground in pain from the sharp screech of the sonic bomb.

"Rookie, Ready The Trap!" Rookie prepares a pitfall trap, and Bo loads a magazine of tranquilizer rounds.

The Diablos recovers from the sonic bomb and is in frenzy! The hunters run behind the trap as the Diablos prepares to perform a killer charge. He runs toward the hunters. 30 feet…..20 feet….10 feet….. SNAP! The Diablos falls into the pitfall and is struggling to free itself.

"Now, BO!"

"I got it!" Bo fires an entire magazine of Tranquilizer rounds into the Diablos' system and knocks out the Diablos. The hunters relax, sheathe their weapons, and yell their Victory Cries!

"Nice Job, Team! Mission Accomplished!" cheered the proud Leader. "Now for the hard part… Carting this bastard back to the base!"

Drack whines "God! This is why I hate Capturing Monsters"

Maxwell then says "Quit whining! The sooner we do this, the sooner we get back to the city."

"Oh yeah I bet you wanna go back and see your precious Anne!" Drack Cleverly snaps back.

"Who's Anne?" the Rookie asks.

Sam then adds in "Oh just Maxwell's Romantic interest for the past few years."

Maxwell then yells while hiding a blush "SHUT IT! We'll talk about that later! Just help me out with the Freakin' Diablos!"

"Alright!" replies Sam. "Sheesh Casanova…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CITY OF AKADEON. **

**LEAVE COMMENTS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-MaxTheRathalosTamer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster Hunter: The Chronicle of Maxwell Rathstone.**

**Written by MaxTheRathalosTamer.**

**NOTE: Some Grammatical Changes have been made. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The City of Akadeon.**

The tale continues after the brave heroes successfully captured the mighty Diablos. After traveling for 30 miles, they have finally returned to the Cosmopolitan City of Akadeon to collect their reward and return to their homes. This city houses hundreds of thousands of workers, merchants and scholars. This beautiful city has stood for many centuries. And has housed many legendary warriors and heroes. The Rookie stands in admiration to the sight of this titanic city.

"Wow! This city is beautiful!" The Rookie says with admiration

"It sure is Rookie, I've lived here all my life" Maxwell replies.

"Well if you guys are done sight-seeing, some of us would like to get our reward" Sam complains.

"Right, let's go." Maxwell replies.

The team walks to the Guild Reception where they are greeted by Brandy, the head Guild Receptionist. Her attitude is as bright as her blonde hair or her bright-red guild uniform. She gives The Hunting group a warm welcome.

"My, My, if it isn't my favorite hunting team!" she squeaks cheerfully.

"Hello, Brandy" Maxwell says with a warm smile.

"And hello there Bo and Sam!" she squeaks again.

"Hi Brandy!" Bo and Sam Reply.

"Brandy! How's my favorite drink?!" Drack Brutishly asks

Brandy's tone suddenly turns from peppy to annoyed "Ugh, greetings Drack."

"Don't Worry Brandy; I'll kick his ass later." Sam states.

"So what can I do you guys for?" Brandy finally asks.

"Just here to collect our reward. The Diablos has been taken care of."

Brandy then regains her bright attitude. "Yay! Great job you guys. Although I'm not surprised. You guys always get the job done."

"We try…" Bo modestly replies.

"Alright now let me see….. 9,000 z. Damn this person wanted this Diablos, huh? Just gimme a second and I'll get your shares."

"Perfect. I'll use mine on paying off my tab." Drack says heartfully

"Drack it's gonna take 100,000 dead Diablos to pay off your debt." Sam rudely responds.

"Hey back off!" Drack Snaps back.

"Knock it off!" Maxwell Commands "God, you guys never shut up!"

Brandy then returns with five sacks of zeny.

"Here you go pals. 1,800 z for each of you." Brandy hands each hunter a sack.

"Thanks Brandy." Maxwell warmly replies.

"Thank you ma'am" The Rookie politely replies.

"Well, by golly, we haven't met. I'm Brandy! And you are?"

Drack interrupts "She's The Rookie!"

"Well I know that-"she yells "-but what is your real name?"

"Come to think of it, Max is the only one who actually knows your real name. " Sam says.

"Yeah, what is your real name?" Bo asks.

"Oh right, my name is Talikh Xian. Pleased to meet you." She then bows to the Receptionist.

"Talikh, huh? Well please to meet you" Brandy replies.

"Well I'd like to stay and chat but I gotta go take care of a few things." Maxwell tells the group.

"Okay, you have fun with that. I'll go show Talikh her new home." Sam replies.

"Have fun" Maxwell waves to his pals.

Maxwell is walking through the town square, where hundreds of merchants go to sell their wears and produce. While walking through the square he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Maxwell!"

Maxwell turns around to see a beautiful, young Brunette with gorgeous, Sapphire Eyes approach him. The graceful, young woman walks up to him and gives him a hug. He tries to hide a blush.

"Annemarie Bravenhart… How've you been?" he asks

"Eh, pretty good. Miss me?" she asks in a flirty tone.

"Ha-ha yep, totally. You're in a good mood." Maxwell replies.

Anne then brightens up "Oh yeah, I defeated that Cephadrome so now I am a Rank 3 Huntress!"

Maxwell gives her another hug "Oh wow congrats!" he then brags. "Maybe soon you'll be able to get to my level someday." He then laughs.

"Hmph, that'll be easy." She jokingly replies.

The two begin to laugh, when there conversation is interrupted by the sound of soldiers marching towards them. The townsfolk stand at attention as the soldiers march forward. Their formation opens to reveal the Mighty Emperor of Akadeon, Alabaster Bravenhart. All the townsfolk stand at attention. He walks up to Anne and Maxwell.

"Greetings, my citizens!" he shouts in a low, hearty tone. "Go on as you were." The citizens return to their daily rituals. "Hello, sweet daughter of mine."

"Hello, Father." Anne replies to her father.

Maxwell politely bows. "Good Day, Your Majesty."

"A Gentleman as always, Sir Rathstone. How are you today?"

'Fine sir." Maxwell Replies. "Just returned from a hunt, as you can see."

"I assume it was a success." The Emperor States.

"Actually yes it was." Maxwell Replies.

Their conversation is interrupted when the Valorus, The Guildmaster of Akadeon walks in. His heart is as cold as his eyes. A corrupt, manipulative politician who shows no compassion for hunters and only cares about profitable gain.

"Aaahhh, Greetings Emperor, Princess, and Peasant." He snorts at Maxwell.

"Hello Valorus…" Grunts Anne.

"Wonderful Day were having, yes?" he asks

"It was until you showed up…" Maxwell loudly mutters. Anne giggles.

"Greetings Valorus, and this is no peasant, this is our finest hunter, Maxwell Rathstone." The Emperor Proudly Declares.

Maxwell then gets in his face and says "Yep, I'm the guy who pretty much puts his ass on the line so, uh… people like you can sit peacefully in your mansions and fill up your bellies without the worry of a Wyvern swooping down and devouring your head… in your case… might wanna cut down on the Apotonoth stew." He then pats Valorus' huge gut. Anne is trying her best to contain her laughter.

Valorus then replies. "oooohhh someone was raised by classless swine, huh? Someone should teach you a lesson…"

"Bring it, Fatass!" Maxwell yells.

The Emperor than steps in front of the two to extinguish the conflict. "Now Valorus, I will not have you insult my best hunter, understood?"

"But sir he—"

"Understood?!" The Emperor Repeats in a Threatening Tone.

Valorus sighs. "Understood."

"Now Valorus what exactly do you wish to speak to me about?" The Emperor Asks.

"I need you to come with me. There are taxes we need to collect." Valorus says.

_Oh yeah Valorus, "Taxes". _Thought Maxwell sarcastically.

"That is important. Very well let's go. Anne, after you're done chatting with Maxwell I need you to go help your little sister with her studies." The Emperor says.

Anne kindly replies. "Of Course, Father. See you at Supper."

"Good Day Sir Rathstone" The Emperor Kindly says.

"Good Day your majesty" Maxwell replies.

The Emperor, Valorus, and the Emperor's guards leave the town square and head to the Guild HQ.

"God, I hate that Bastard!" Maxwell yells.

"I know, if Valorus wasn't so good at talking his way out of situations, his head would be on the chopping block for all of the horrible deeds Daddy doesn't know he commited." Anne replies.

"Right" Maxwell Replies. "Well I gotta go visit the Blacksmith and head home. My Grandpa's probably waiting for me."

"Right, Claire is probably waiting for me too." Anne replies. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks.

"Of course. Maybe we'll go grab a bite at the Tavern." Maxwell compassionately replies. "Anne."

"Yeah?"

"It was nice seeing you again."

Anne blushes. "It was nice seeing you too." She heads toward the Palace.

Maxwell then lets out a deep sigh and heads to the Blacksmith.

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: PLOTTING AND PLANNING.**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-MaxTheRathalosTamer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster Hunter: The Chronicle of Maxwell Rathstone.**

**Written by MaxTheRathalosTamer.**

**NOTE: well…there is no note today, I just enjoy making notes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Planning and Plotting.**

The Same Day. Maxwell arrives at Rathstone Manor, His home. Which is a large Estate passed down by his family for Ten Generations. He walks into the house greeted by two of his Felyne Servants Ryu a Black Spotted Felyne and Talbah a tabby, female Felyne.

"NYAH! Welcome home, Master!" the two warmly yell.

"Ha-ha, Well thank you Ryu and Talbah… any chance on where I can find Grandpa?" he politely asks.

Ryu Replies saying "Oh yes, he is in the study. You know how Ezekiel is with his Novels."

"Okay, then. Thank you" Maxwell walks into the study. And finds his Grandfather, Ezekiel Rathstone, enjoying the tale _The Epic of Zachariah. _Ezekiel is an old, wise, yet strong man. He notices Maxwell enter the study, closes his book, stands up, and greets his Grandson.

"Welcome Back Me Boi! And here I thought ye were dead…" He spoke with a warm and humorous tone.

"Nope Gramps, I'm pretty alive as you can see." Maxwell Replies.

"Well I'm not surprised you would return from a dangerous hunt barely unscathed. You are a Rathstone, of course. Hunting is in your blood." Ezekiel says with Pride.

"Well I have an amazing teacher…" Maxwell Replies with Compassion and Respect.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" asked the cunning old man "or are you trying to ask me for something?"

"You could say both" replied Maxwell.

"Well then sit, me boi." Ordered the Elder. Maxwell and Ezekiel sit in large, plush chairs facing each other. "Now than what do you need to ask me for?"

Maxwell answered "Advice…"

"About?"

"You know Anne, Right?"

Ezekiel then replied, "Oh yes, Anne Bravenhart. Beautiful, Brunette, nice cup size….man if I were 55 years younger I'd-"

"GRANDPA! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" interrupted Maxwell.

"Oh, relax Maxwell. I'm just messing with ya. What's the issue?"

"Well, it should be obvious… I kinda…well I uh….really like her-"

"OH FINALLY YOU ADMIT IT! GODS BE PRAISED!" Ezekiel Cheers and lets out a hearty laugh. "Me Boi, everyone from the south side to the Palace pretty much know this!"

"Really? Everyone?"

"Well, not everyone. Don't worry Anne is as naïve about this as you are."

"Grandpa, I need to find a way to make my move, ya know?"

"Oh yes" Ezekiel Replies. "I know. Well I need to know a little bit more about her. For example, what are her hobbies?"

Maxwell scratches his head "Well…. She's really into medicine….. books… oh she has really gotten into hunting this year—" Ezekiel then smacks Maxwell over the head with his cane "—OW!"

"Are you that stupid?! It's should be obvious! Take her on a hunting mission!"

"That's Perfect, Grandpa! Only one issue… she's only a Rank 3 Hunter… and I'm a Rank 7…"

"Even better! Get a mission at her level-preferably in the mountains—help her defeat the monster, impress her with your fighting skills, and then when it gets really cold, cuddle up with her for warmth. It'll be very romantic."

"Grandpa, you're a Genius!" Maxwell Exclaims.

"Genius? No… wise? Yes…" Ezekiel replies.

"I'll go check the bulletin board for tomorrow!" Maxwell gets up.

"Not so fast!" Ezekiel yells. Maxwell stops. "I have to give you something."

"Oh, Okay…" Ezekiel hands Maxwell a list of Chores. "CHORES?!"

"Oh come now, lover boy… you really thought I would let you off easy this week?"

"Ugh… no Grandpa…" Maxwell Groans in frustration.

"Now get to work. Supper is in three hours."

"Yes Grandpa…" Maxwell heads outside to start his chores. Ezekiel watches his Grandson begin his chores and lightly chuckles.

"Nathan…. If only you were around to see your boy…." Ezekiel whispers.

* * *

The Palace of Akadeon. Our story continues with Anne returning to the palace to aid her younger sister, Claire, with her studies. She finds her sister in the library reading _A Study on Pelagius._ Anne quietly grabs a seat and sits beside her younger sister and slowly creeps up behind her.

"BOO!"

Claire screams and then blushes from falling for that same old prank. "Anne!"

"Sorry Claire" she hugs her sister. "I couldn't resist. You were so into that book."

"Whatever. What do you want?" Claire asks.

"Father wanted me to assist you on your studies." Anne politely replies.

"Anne, no offense, but I'm fine." Claire replies with a snotty attitude.

"Oh really… then tell me where a Blangonga would be located…"

"Easy! Uhhh….uhhhh…" Claire opens the book and flips through the pages.

"Uh-huh… have fun." Anne gets up and begins to walk away.

"Oh yeah! Anne! Lance is back from getting materials. He wants to talk to you."

Anne gasps "Big Brother's Home?!" Anne rushes to the palace's forge. Lance is at the workbench. He notices Anne walk into the forge and gives her a giant bear hug. Lance is a giant with a huge heart.

"Well if it isn't my little Annie!" says the giant.

"Hi Lance! I'm glad your home! How did the mission go?"

"Well my ass almost got handed to, but now there are two less Khezus in the tundra." Lance replies happily.

"Khezu? Why are you hunting Khezu? Aren't you a little over-qualified for that kind of monster?" Anne asks.

"Yes… but I'm making something special with the material."

"Ooohhh, what?" Anne asks with excitement.

Lance then takes a deep breath "It's a surprise." Anne makes a pouting face. "Awww, you're adorable when you're upset."

"Not funny, Lance."

"Anyways, what are you up to, today?" Lance goes to work on a few new weapons. Anne sits on a stool.

"Oh you know; walked around the town square, got some ingredients, and I tried to help Claire with her studies."

"Sounds boring… by the way, I saw Maxwell while passing through the town square. He was taking care of some chores for his Grandpa."

Anne then jumps up "Really?!"

"Yeah, nice kid, very talented too…" Lance pulls a letter out of his coat and hands it to Anne. "He wanted me to give you this."

"What the-?" She opens up the letter.

_Dear Anne,_

_I didn't get to ask you because your Father and that prick Valorus kind of interrupted our conversation, but I'm gathering some materials for a friend in the mountains. I understand that most Level 3 missions are located in the Mountains, and I would love it if you would accompany me on a mission. If you would like to join me, let me know by tomorrow so I can prepare. Hope to hear back from you._

_Warmest Regards_

_-Maxwell Alexander Rathstone._

Anne gasps and starts to jump for joy. _YES! YES! YES! This is the luckiest day ever! _"Lance! Maxwell wants me to go on a mission with him!"

Lance replies "With his team?"

"No! just him and I!"

"That's great Anne, so I assume you're going to go tell him yes?"

"Duh!"

All of the sudden, one of the servant Felyne walks up to the brother and sister. "Pardon my intrusion, Lord and Lady Bravenhart—Nyah!"

"It's fine" replies Lance. "What do you need?"

The Felyne Replies "Well the Emperor is at the Guild HQ, and dinner will be ready in an hour, would one of you go let him know?"

"Sure" Anne and Lance reply at the same time. They look at each other.

"I'll come with you then, Lance. I have to make a stop somewhere, anyways."

"Please" Lance scoffs "you just wanna go see your precious Maxwell."

Anne blushes and yells "That's not—"

Lance finishes "True?"

Anne sighs and surrenders the argument.

"Look," Lance replies. "You go tell Max you'd love to go hunting with him, and I'll go inform Father about Dinner. Besides, I haven't seen the old man in over a week."

"Good point" Anne nods "Deal! See you in a hour then!" Anne runs out of the Forge, leaves the Palace, and heads to Rathstone Manor.

* * *

20 minutes later. The tale brings us back to Rathstone Manor. Maxwell has just finished all of his chores. He is sweaty and exhausted. He is lying in his bedroom shirtless trying to fall asleep. Suddenly his Grandpa walks in.

"Maxwell, Me Boi!" Ezekiel yells.

"Ooooohhh God, WHAT NOOOOW?!" Maxwell whines "I did everything!"

"Calm down lad, I just came in to offer you some Ale." Ezekiel hands Maxwell a Bottle.

"Oh….sure" Maxwell takes the bottle and takes a swig. "Aaahh, Refreshing… by the way, why didn't you just take care of the chores while I was out hunting that Diablos?" Maxwell asks.

"Oh you expect an old man to do all those hard chores?" Ezekiel asks.

Maxwell gives his Grandpa a stink eye. "Really? You're gonna play the old man card? Come on Grandpa you're as strong as a Monoblos!"

Before the argument coule flare up, Ryu walks in. "Nyah! Excuse me Sirs…"

"Yes Ryu?" Ezekiel Replies.

"Maxwell, sir… you have a visitor—Nyah! Miss Anne Bravenhart."

Maxwell replies "Really? Uh I'll be right back." Maxwell walks out of his room and heads to the Main room. Talbah is conversing with Anne. She is wearing a beautiful, formal gown. Anne notices Maxwell, thanks Talbah for her hospitality, and walks up to Maxwell. "Hello, Anne." Maxwell politely bows. Anne blushes.

Anne responds "Hello Maxwell. Do you always walk around in your home shirtless." She giggles. Maxwell suddenly realizes that he is shirtless and blushes.

"Oh God! I apologize! Let me go grab a shirt."

Anne stops him. "I never said I really cared." "I won't be here to long anyways. I wanted to reply to your letter in person."

"Oh? So I see Lance gave the letter to you… well are you up for it?"

"You bet. I can't wait." Anne replies. She then starts to talk in a flirty tone. "Maybe… you can give me some pointers? I mean you are an expert hunter after all."

Maxwell responds also in a flirty tone "I could possibly teach you a trick or two." Anne and Maxwell are literally inches away from each others faces. Ezekiel walks in and notices the two young adults. He clears his throat. Both of them pull back blushing. Several moments of awkward silence pass before one of them speaks again. Maxwell gives Ezekiel a dirty look.

"Uhhh I should go, supper is almost ready." Says the blushing woman.

"Yeah, were about to eat too…" Maxwell replies "Have a good night, Anne"

"You too, Maxwell…" Anne responds. "Nice to see you, Elder Rathstone." Anne leaves the Manor. Maxwell walks up to his Grandpa and punches him in the gut. "What the Hell, Gramps?"

Ezekiel responds "I may deserve that…" Ezekiel smacks Maxwell in the face with his Cane. "But you should never hit an Elder!"

"Sorry Grandpa..." Maxwell replies.

Ryu and Talbah walk in "Dinner's Ready! NYAH!"

* * *

The Guild HQ. The Emperor, Valorus, and Valorus' Lackey, Abel are currently counting the money from taxes for the city. Little does the Emperor know that every time he leaves, Valorus takes 10 percent of the taxes for himself and Abel.

"And that's it. 20,000,000 zeny…" Valorus declares.

"Oh excellent, that amount will definitely help the city this season." The Emperor responds with Optimism.

Their conversation is interrupted when Lance walks in. The Emperor drops everything and gives his son a big embrace. "Lance! Welcome home, son!"

"Hello Father—"

"Hello, Prince Bravenhart." Says the annoyed Valorus.

"Hello…Valorus. Father I need to speak to you about a few things."

"Very well son, what do you need?" asks the Emperor.

Lance Replies "Well I just wanted to let you know that Anne will be going on a hunting mission with Maxwell."

The Emperor happily replies. "Perfect! If there is anyone who can help her become great Hunter, it's Maxwell." Valorus tunes into the conversation. "When will he going on this mission, son?"

"Oh, sounds like Friday." Lance Responds.

"Well I'm happy for her, I'm sure they'll do just fine."

"Oh and the Felynes wanted me to tell you" Lance spoke "that supper is almost ready."

"I am famished." replied the Emperor. "Valorus, I'm going back to the Palace. I assume you can take care of everything else?"

Valorus responds "Yes, your Majesty."

"Excellent… Let us go, Lance." The Emperor and Lance leave the Room. Once they leave Valorus reveals a menacing grin. He starts to chuckle. Able walks up to his master.

"What is it Master Valorus?" asked the foolish Servant.

"I think I have come up with a plan that will take care of our… problem….once and for all…" answered the Evil Guild master.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**NEXT CHAPTER: UNFOLD.**

**SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN, FRIENDS!**

**IS IT ME? OR ARE THESE CHAPTERS GETTING LONGER?**

**COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-MaxTheRathalosTamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster Hunter: The Chronicle of Maxwell Rathstone.**

**Written by MaxTheRathalosTamer.**

**Chapter 5: Unfold.**

The Tale continues on the night before Maxwell and Anne's hunt. Maxwell and Anne both have had busy days. But before we talk about our Hero and Heroine, what of Maxwell's Teammates? The answer brings us to The City's Tavern where Drack, Sam, and Bo are planning Talikh's next assignment over mead and ale.

"Alright," shouted Sam "So everyone is here?"

Bo replies "Well, everyone but Rathstone. I hear he won't be joining us tonight" everyone is shocked by Bo's response. Maxwell is usually not only with them on missions, but being the Team's Leader, he's usually the first person to arrive at the Tavern.

"Oh, yeah" Drack enters in. "apparently Anne and him are going on a mission tomorrow morning together."

Talikh then adds in the conversation "How Romantic."

"More like BLECH!" replied Drack. "Makes me wanna drink till I pass out."

"That'll be easy, you fat drunk" snapped the snotty Sam. Drack and Sam start to enter in a verbal Battle which is interrupted by Bo firing a round in the air, silencing the entire room. Bo then stands up.

"My bad everyone, that was meant to shut my pals up. Now guys, can you shut up for two minutes so we can figure out what kind of monster we should help the Rookie hunt?!"

"Yeah" replied Sam.

Drack also responds "She started it…"

"Whatever!" replied Bo "So Talikh, are there any types of monsters that you have not fought against yet?"

Talikh looks up at the ceiling and thinks for a moment. Talikh then answered the Gunner. "Hmmm, well I've never truly hunted a Leviathan before."

"Leviathan huh?" asked Drack. "Well then let's get her to the Volcanoes to Fight an Agnaktor!"

"Are you insane?!" asked Sam. "She'll cook like a piece of meat! Let's fight a Lagiacrus! It's tough and it's in a stable environment."

Bo nods "Hmmm Lagiacrus… tough but I think Talikh might be able to handle it. What do you think, Talikh?"

"Hmmm, sounds dangerous… but sure! I'm up for the challenge" answered Talikh.

"Great than" Bo replies "I'll go get the Contract. Let's move!"

* * *

That same night. The tale continues in the Archery Room of the Palace. Anne is practicing her Archery for tomorrow's hunt. She is hitting dozens of Bull's-eyes. Lance walks in the Room.

Lance shouts "Hey Anne!" Startled, Anne turns around and accidentally Fires an Arrow at her brother. It misses by a few inches. "Holy shit, Anne you almost Fuckin' killed me!"

Anne yells at her Brother "Well then don't fucking startle me!"

Lance calms down "Sorry… can you come with me to the Forge for a moment?"

"The Forge? Sure." Anne puts down her Bow and Quiver of Arrows and follows her Brother to the Forge. It looks as if someone had been working all day in the forge. But what really catches Anne's eye is that where the mannequin that is used to place armor on is covered by a giant, white sheet. "Uhhh, whats going on Lance?" asked the nervous Anne.

Lance responds "Well Anne… you're about to go on a hunt with Maxwell and you need to win him over."

"Well I think my Archery should do that-"

Lance interrupts "Well that's not what I mean, you like Maxwell correct?"

Anne suddenly raises her head up like an alerted Bird-Wyvern. "How did you know?"

Lance Replies "Sis, it's very obvious. Anyway you need to get him to pay attention to you and that's what I'm going to help you do."

"How?" asked Anne.

"Well there's a reason I gathered that Khezu material. I made you a new suit of gunner armor." Replied Lance

Anne starts to jump for joy "Really?! Thanks Lance."

"Yep I made it just for you, Anne." Replied Lance. He walks up to the mannequin and grabs the sheet "And I think you'll like the design." Lance pulls off the sheet to reveal a more revealing design of a set of Khezu Armor. The armor is made of Khezu rubber and steel platting. However for having being made of strong material, it doesn't cover too much of the body. The greaves only cover up to the knees. The crotch area is only a more protective bikini thong. The torso has much platting to exaggerate the chest but has a cut where the cleavage would be. The gauntlets cover only up to her elbows and have fingerless gloves. Her helmet is really only a circlet with a visor. Anne's mouth drops to the floor when she sees this suit of armor.

Anne can only utter one word. "Wow…"

Lance then asks his bewildered sister "Like?"

Anne then looks at her brother and asks "Is this a set of Armor? Or a set of lingerie?"

"Oh calm down Anne" answers Lance. "I've seen huntresses dressed in skimpier sets of Armor. Besides, the material of this armor is a lot sturdier than your other set."

"Good point." Anne thinks for a moment and reluctantly nods "Alright, I'll wear it."

"Excellent! You'll thank me later Anne!" Lance rushes back to the Archery Room to grab Anne's Bow and Quiver of Arrows.

"_Tomorrow's going to be an interesting Adventure…_" Anne thought to herself.

* * *

The next morning. The tale continues at the Guild Reception where dozens of hunters are enjoying some ale and preparing for the hunt. Maxwell is waiting for Anne to show up so they can start their mission. He is leaning on one of the walls, once again sporting his Rathalos Armor and his powerful Wyvern Blade "Maple". Brandy notices Maxwell and walks up to him.

Brandy greets Maxwell with a bright tone "Howdy Max!"

"Hi, Brandy" Maxwell warmly replies "have you seen Anne at all?"

Brandy shakes her head "Nope, not recently… why?"

"Me and her are supposed to go on a mission today." Replied the Hunter.

"Ooohhh!" responded Brandy. Maxwell gives her an evil look. "Oh relax, Maxwell, she'll be here soon."

And right on cue, Maxwell could here a familiar voice. "Oh Maxwell!"

Maxwell turns around and literally almost faints from what he has just seen. Anne struts up to him in the revealing Khezu Armor. All of the male Hunters are panting like Hounds at the sight of Anne. Noticing this Maxwell stares down all the other hunters and they all turn away, avoiding conflict with the mighty Hunter.

"Maxwell is everything okay?" asked Anne.

Maxwell quickly tries to respond "Uhhh yeah—yeah—I uhh—I like your new Armor… it—uh really brings out—uhh" Maxwell's Face begins to turn Red.

Anne Giggles "Maxwell Rathstone, you're speechless."

Maxwell's face is, at this point, as red as a Rathalos Scale. "Uhh no, no, no! I uhh—let's just get this mission shall we?"

Anne responds "Sure." Maxwell and Anne walk over to the reception. Abel is at the reception desk. Maxwell and Anne are suddenly surprised by this appearance.

"Hello Mister Rathstone and Miss Bravenhart. What can I do for you today?"

Maxwell responds "uhhh… Hello Abel… we'd like a Rank 3 mission if that's alright."

Without skipping a beat Abel quickly pulls out a contract. Maxwell reads the contract.

_Kill The Khezu_

_Rank Required HR3_

_Reward 4,500 z_

_Fee 400z_

_Location: Mountains_

_ stable Environment_

_Primary Objective- Slay the Khezu_

_Client- Surolav Milakovich_

_Description- My Brother was slain by a Khezy and I want revenge! Any hunter will do! Kill this monster and your reward will be great!_

Maxwell then thinks "Hmmm… Khezu… Think you can handle that Anne?"

Anne Replies with a thumbs up "Piece of Cake! Let's go!"

Maxwell nods. "Alright then. This should cover the two of us." Maxwell surrenders 800 zeny to Abel.

Abel takes the money "Thank you friends, Good hunting." As Maxwell and Anne depart to the Mountain, Abel chuckles and quickly rushes back to his Master to tell him of how the next step of the plan has been completed.

* * *

Several hours later. The tale continues in the mountains. The snow has fallen and a frigid breeze can be felt. Maxwell and Anne have arrived at their base, prepare themselves, eat a few rations, and head out to fight the Khezu. They are located at the Summit. They have making fantastic progress and are closing in on the Khezu's trail.

"So, you ready to fight this thing?" Maxwell asks to break the ice.

Anne replies "Yeah… I'm a little nervous though. I never fought one of these things."

Maxwell gives her a surprised look "Really? But your armor says different."

Anne then realizes that Maxwell is assuming Anne's experience from her armor. "Oh no this was a gift from Lance. He made me this for the hunt today."

Maxwell then sighed _"I'm gonna kill you, Lance. Bastard." _Then Maxwell looks at Anne with compassion filled in his Rathalos-Eyes "Well don't worry if anything happens I got your back." Anne blushes but before she could say anything, Maxwell stops her "Look! Khezu!" The Khezu stood 14 feet tall. Its rubbery hide glistened from the fallen snow. Maxwell and Anne drew their weapons and Anne waited for Maxwell's Command.

"Uhhh Max shouldn't we move out of the way?" asked Anne "I mean were in its line of—"

Maxwell interrupted "It can't see. Khezu's have terrible eyesight."

"Oh" replied Anne. "Well how does it catch its food?"

Maxwell replies "Well, it mostly depends on its insanely keen sense of smell so as long as neither of us releases any fragrance we should be—sniff—sniff—are you wearing perfume?"

Anne yells "Shit!"

The Khezu picks up Anne's scent and suddenly lets out a Battle-Cry. Anne shutters but Maxwell Responds with his own Battle-Cry. "Don't Worry, Anne! We'll easily defeat this beast! You fire and maneuver with your arrows!"

Anne nods "And you—"

Maxwell's Blade ignites "What I do best! RAAAA!" Maxwell charges at the Khezu and Brings his fiery blade down on the Khezu's skull. The Khezu retaliates by Sweeping Maxwell off his feet with his tail. Maxwell quickly gets up and continues to hack at the Khezu while Anne fires deadly Arrows at the Khezu while running around the Battlefield. The Khezu then tackles Maxwell and Fires a Lightning ball at Anne. She dodges the attack right before it could electrocute her. She then charges an Arrow and aims it directly at the Khezu's Skull. She takes a deep breath and fires the Arrow. The impact of the powerful Arrow breaks through the Khezu's skull and causes the Khezu to fall down in pain and agony. Maxwell saw the Khezu's moment of weakness as an opening. He charges at the Khezu and unleashes a final Spirit Combo. The power from the combo kills the Khezu. Maxwell sheathes his Weapon and gives Anne thumbs up. "Mission Accomplished!"

Anne starts to jump for joy. "Yes! We did it!" Anne gives Maxwell a huge hug. Maxwell desperately tries to hide a blush.

Maxwell then says "Alright let's carve our reward." Maxwell and Anne pull out their hunting knives and carve out their reward. Maxwell then walks up to Anne, "Hey." He hands Anne the materials he carved out of the Khezu.

Anne shakes her head. "No, I can't take those."

Maxwell nods "I insist, I don't even need this stuff."

Anne accepts the gifts and gives Maxwell a warm smile "Thank you."

Her kind smile warms Maxwell's heart and gives him a feeling of achievement.

"Come on" Maxwell replies "Let's go get some get back to the base before sunset."

* * *

2 hours pass. Maxwell and Anne are almost at the base. They are enjoying intelligent conversations, cracking jokes, and telling stories. Maxwell is currently finishing a story "-And then Bam! Right in the crotch! Drack could barely sit for a week."

Anne lets out a big laugh. "Oh wow! That's hilarious!"

Maxwell replies "Heh-heh yeah. I got a bunch more stories if you wanna hear them."

"Well before you continue storytelling" Anne replies "I have a question for you."

"Okay, what?"

Anne looks at Maxwell "Why did you really ask me to come with you on this mission? Because I know for a fact that you aren't here to gather materials."

Maxwell tries to come up with an excuse but to no avail. "ugh you caught me… well to be honest, I asked you to come with me on this mission because… I uhhh… like spending time with you…"

Anne blushes "Awww…. Really?"

Maxwell replies "Yeah I uhh—" suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Maxwell notices small figure moving around the base "What the Hell?" He looks closer to see that a band of Melynx have trespassed their base and has stolen their food "Hey!" the melynx all stare at Maxwell "Get Them!" Maxwell and Anne attempt to grab the thieves but fail miserably. Two pass by Maxwell and one ran between Anne's legs. All of the Melynx escape except one that Maxwell grabbed by the throat.

"You little Shit! I'm going to Fucking Kill you!" Maxwell yelled at the Melynx. The Melynx grabs a Flashbug out of his pouch and bites it "Oh No! That's a Flashbug!" FLASH! The flash of light blinds Maxwell, the Melynx breaks free, scratch Maxwell in the face and scampers away. Maxwell tries to feel his way around the camp. "OW, you Bastard!"

Anne rushes over to Maxwell and kneels over to him. "Maxwell! Are you Okay?"

Maxwell tries to feel his way to Anne and full on grabs her breast. "Anne are you alright?!"

Anne is bright red. "Uhhh yeah but Maxwell… you're kind of… clutching my Breast…"

Maxwell falls backwards and tries to hide his red face. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, really. No worries." Replied Anne. "Look they took all the food so one of us has to go get food. I'll go hunt some Popo."

Maxwell replies. "Are you sure?"

Anne Replies "Yeah don't worry, I'll be back by sundown." Anne heads to the summit.

* * *

Akadeon Guild HQ. Valorus is sitting in his seat, starring at the sunset, laughing maniacally. "Ha-ha-ha! Soon… everything will fall into place… by now they will have fallen for my elaborate trap. God, I'm a genius! Both of them will soon become a lucky Pseudo Wyvern's next meal. Abel!" Abel quickly rushes towards his Evil Master.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Bring me the good champagne! Tonight we celebrate!"

* * *

The mountains. The base camp. Maxwell is recovering from his eyesight. He notices that the moon is out. He assumes Anne is back. He walks up to her cot but she is not there. He begins to pace. "Where could she be?" he asks himself. He walks around the camp to examine how much damage the Melynxs caused. One thing that catches his eye is the contract. He picks it up and dusts off all the dirt. When doing this he notices something strange.

_Kill the Khezu_

_Rank Required HR3_

_Reward 4,500 z_

_Fee 400z_

_Location: Mountains_

_Unstable Environment_

_Primary Objective- Slay the Khezu_

_Client- Surolav Milakovich_

_Description- My Brother was slain by a Khezy and I want revenge! Any hunter will do! Kill this monster and your reward will be great!_

Maxwell's eyes widen "Unstable?! Why would this Surolav fellow cover this important fact? Wait…Surolav… Surolav…" He suddenly realizes. "Valorus!" he gasps "Oh No! That means there's something extremely dangerous out there. Anne! I'm coming!" Maxwell puts on his Helmet, and hauls ass to the summit.

* * *

The Summit. Anne has her bow drawn and is searching for Popo. "Come on… just one will do…" she then sees a lone Popo running fast. "Bingo! Wait… why is it running so fast?" out of nowhere, a Tigrex pounces on top of the Popo and tears it to shreds. The Tigrex stood over Twenty feet tall and it's orange, yellow, and blue scales are stained in fresh blood. The Tigrex then stares at Anne directly in the eyes. Anne is stricken with fear. "Th-Th-That's a- That's a- a" The Tigrex let's out a ferocious Roar. "TIGREX!" Anne let's out a loud scream and starts to run like hell.

* * *

As Maxwell continues his run to the Summit, he can hear the Roar of the Tigrex. But what really makes him run faster towards the Summit is the sound of a familiar voice screaming for help. "Don't worry Anne, I'm coming! And when we get back home, I'm going to make Valorus Pay!" Maxwell starts to scale to the Summit. The Race for Anne's life has begun!

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROMANCE, BLADES, AND A TIGREX.**

**COMMENT, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-MaxTheRathalosTamer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster Hunter: The Chronicle of Maxwell Rathstone.**

**Written by MaxTheRathalosTamer.**

**NOTE: This Chapter is a big one, so prepare yourselves!**

**Chapter 6: Romance, Blades, and a Tigrex.**

The summit. A blissful silence can be heard throughout the night. The silence breaks however when a huntress becomes the prey. Anne is desperately trying to escape the Tigrex's pursuit, but the unforgiving Wyvern is hell-bent on making Anne his next meal. Her blunt arrows are not able to pierce the Tigrex's skin. Her only hope is to run. She tries to run to the left, but the Tigrex easily maneuvers. She tries to run to the right but the Tigrex flawlessly shifts its body to the right. "Dammit" the Huntress cursed "if I don't come up with something soon, I'm screwed!"

Maxwell is hot on the Tigrex's trail. He follows claw marks, Popo corpses, footprints you name it. He finally comes upon a trail of human footprints. "Anne… oh God, please let her be alive!" he continues his pursuit. "If she's dead… oh, I don't know what I'll do!" Maxwell then tries to stay optimistic and prays hundreds of prayers for the endangered huntress."

Anne attempts a new maneuver. She notices a giant block of ice with a huge opening in it. She runs at full speed and dives through the hole. However that would prove to be ineffective because the Tigrex slams though the ice and slashes Anne inhe Arm. Anne screams in agony "AH! GOD!" the force of the attack sends her 30 feet back and over the edge of a cliff. But at the perfect moment she stabs the cliff wall with her carving knife and an Arrow. The weapons slow her down and she stops 20 feet above ground. "whew." But before she can relax the arrow snaps, Anne loses the grip on her knife and lands on one of her legs. A cracking sound can be heard. Anne lets out another cry of pain. "Shit! My ankle!" she looks up to see the Tigrex looking down on his next meal, ready to finish Anne off. Anne realizes there is no escape.

Maxwell runs over to the cliff edge and notices two scary images. Anne wounded and in deep peril, and a Tigrex ready for the kill. Maxwell pulls out his carving knife. "Oh Hell No! You are not going to kill her tonight!" He charges at the Tigrex ready to pull of a gutsy stunt.

Anne prepares for her inevitable demise until she hears a familiar voice. "Hey Bastard! Keep your fucking claws away from my Girl!" She looks up and sees Maxwell stab the Tigrex in the chest with a knife and they both fall off the cliff. They both fall and before Maxwell could get crushed by the Tigrex's weight, he jumps off the Tigrex and lands on his feet right in front of Anne. Maxwell unsheathes his Wyvern Blade. The snow around him begins to melt by the intense heat. "Anne…. Are you alright?" asked the Brave Hunter.

Anne weakly replies. "I- I am now that you're here." she nervously asks "Are you seriously planning on taking on that Tigrex alone?"

Maxwell nods "I'm gonna make this bastard pay for hurting you!" Maxwell makes his stance and prepares to Battle the Tigrex. The Tigrex lets out another roar but Maxwell showed no fear. His rage could not be pacified. And he would not fail the girl he was ready to die for. The battle began when the Tigrex made the first move. Maxwell side steps to the left and counters the Tigrex with a powerful blow to the hind leg. The Tigrex then swipes Maxwell with his spiky tail and sends Maxwell back. Maxwell runs up to the Tigrex and slashes him three times in the face. The Tigrex retaliates by slashing Maxwell in the face with his claw, leaving a nasty cut on the side of his right cheek. Maxwell is stunned by the attack and The Tigrex tackles Maxwell and knocks him down to the ground. Maxwell can barely move. Anne is in tears watching this battle fearing the worse. She gasps in fear watching the Tigrex knock Maxwell to the ground. The Tigrex prepares to bite Maxwell's Head off until Maxwell pulls out another knife and punctures it through the Tigrex's throat. The Tigrex howls in pains and its blood begins to spurt out of the Blade. Maxwell breaks free from the Monster's grip, picks up his Sword, and fights back against the Tigrex. He unleashes powerful spirit combos, tears at the Tigrex's underbelly and knocks the mortally wounded Tigrex off his feet and on his back. Maxwell then stands on top of the Tigrex and decides to end the fight by Plunging his Sword through the Tigrex's Heart, killing the Wyvern almost instantly. The Tigrex twitches a few times and dies. Maxwell then lets out a mighty victory cry, pulls his two knives out of the Tigrex's body, sheathes his blades, and walks up to Anne.

"Maxwell" Is all Anne could even utter. She has just witnessed a lone hunter defeat one of the most dangerous monsters in the mountains. "I—I" Maxwell then pulls her into his arms and holds her. He looks into her eyes. She smiles and blushes.

"I'm really happy to see that you're all right." Said the brave hunter. Maxwell and Anne's eyes are completely locked on each other at this moment. They both start to lean in for a kiss, but before their lips meet, Anne's injuries take their toll and she faints in Maxwell's arms. Maxwell panics for a moment and realizes that there was no time to waste. He picked Anne up and bolted to their base, hoping to make it back without any more encounters.


End file.
